50 Pictures to Save: Story 3
by LoneWolfSage
Summary: Kagome is going to need a camera for all of these memories. story 3 kagome amd Ed


**Me: this is going to be a group of one-shot's and drabbles; some might be interconnected but most wont. **

**It's going to be Kagome paired with anyone I feel like and there will be at least 50**

**Summary: Kagome is really going to need a camera to capture all of the moments in her life.**

**Number 3 **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY MANGA OR ANIMA OR MOVIES IN THIS**

* * *

><p>Story 3: You really should listen.<p>

Kagome/Edward

Inuyasha/Fullmetal alchemist

* * *

><p><em>She really should listen to what people tell her more often.<em>

Walking through the streets of Central, Edward couldn't help but glare at the back of his girlfriend's head as she talks animatedly with HIS brother and not HIM.

She was beautiful, strong and powerful, Kagome mustang. Yes and she is the cornel's one and only Daughter.

Her raven hair Swished to the side as she turned to face him, a bright smile on her face. The slivers watch glinting in the sunlight from her neck.

Ed couldn't help but smile back at the flame-ice alchemist. She was a rare sight to see.

But the wonderful outing was ruined when Ed and Al's best friend in the whole world showed up. Scare.

Of course the minute he saw the sliver watch that was peeking out from under Kagome's Black top he ran up to her.

Before anyone could move Kagome had clapped her hands together and Scar's leg became frozen to the ground. That's what makes her one of the most powerful state alchemist in the army; she can perform Alchemy without making a circle.

"Well if it isn't the Fire-ice maiden, I have heard a lot about you, and I can't wait to get rid of you for good." Scar said as he destroyed the ice on his legs.

"Yeah well you're going to have to go through us!" Ed yelled as he moved in front of her,

"Yeah, you're not killing anyone Scar!" Al yelled.

Scar just scoffed, like they could beat him.

While Ed and Al yelled pointless thing's at Scar, Kagome pulled out her communication device and just as she was about to call for backup, Scar launched at them Nocking Ed and Al over and tackling Kagome to the ground.

Holding off his hand Kagome yelled out.

"Ed, A little help would be great!"

"Oh right!" Ed ran over, after transmuting his arm into a sword, and tried to Slash Scar across the arm. Scar let go of Kagome and jump away from the swing.

Ed pulled her off the ground, checking her over for any wounds.

Kagome pushed the distress button on her Device signaling her dad that she was in trouble.

Kagome took off running after Scar, Ed yelling behind her.

"KAGOME! Don't, leave scare to us! You'll only get hurt!"

"I'm not as weak as you make me out to be!"

She turned down an alley Scar right in front of her, slamming her hands on the ground a thick wall of fire and ice blocked his escapes.

"Alright little girl, I take care of you first, in the name of God, shall you find piece." Scar stated while holding up his arm.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with." Kagome said, clapping her hands together.

She used the sir around her and changed it into Fire power, the energy in the fire increased and just like her dad she snapped her fingers together and the Balls of fire shot at Scar.

Scar dodged most of them but one hit his left arm burning the shoulder.

She lunged at him

Sending a powerful kick to his head

Scar caught her ankle blocking her attack.

Using pure strength he crushed the bones in her ankle.

A blood wrenching scream was head through central.

Scar threw her into the wall, when she hit she slid to the ground, Scar walked over to her.

"Now, we will end this point less fight, you state alchemist will die, in the name of my God."

Just when she would have lost her life a gun shot was sounded threw the area, turning around Scar face to face with a very angry Cornel.

"Ed, Get her out of there." Roy said in a calm voice that made some of the officers shiver.

Nodding Ed ran over and Picked up Kagome Bridal Style, then ran back over to Roy.

Kagome clutched onto Ed's shirt and started crying into his chest.

Ed sighed, he told her to stop, she might be as strong as King Bradley but she hasn't faced anyone as ruthless as Scar.

Ed stuck to rubbing her back as she sobbed into his shirt.

"See, now will you listen to me when I tell you to stop?"

Nodding her head she kept her face hidden in his chest, the pain in her ankle increasing every second.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Al asked coming to stand by his brother.

Kagome just nodded again, not able to talk because of the crying.

Ed got a very worried expression on his face.

"Where did he hurt you?"

"….left….ankle…" she said in-between sobs.

Roy glared at Scar; it wasn't raining today so it would be easy to beat him, Hawkeye standing on his right gun out also glaring at the man.

"Scar, I will get you off the streets today and make you pay." Roy said.

"Will you now?" Scar taunted.

Before Roy could attack Scar punched the ground a sick crack was head and then the ground exploded, everyone shielded their eyes and when they looked back he was gone.

Roy turned and walked over to Ed and Kagome. He gently rolled up the end of her pants on the left leg.

Her ankle was swollen and black and purple when she tried to move it she cried out in pain and clutched onto Ed harder.

"Well it is defiantly broken, Ed hand her over and I will take her to the infirmary."

Ed didn't say anything her just turned around and started walking back to the base.

"Hey! Give me my daughter!" Roy yelled.

When they were close to steps it started raining, Ed looked down at the short girl in his arms she wasn't crying anymore just shaking, most likely from fear.

"So you go to listen next time?"

"I'm sorry Ed. I thought…" Kagome said leaving that end hanging.

"You thought it would be easy like all the other's you have fought?" She nodded "well scar is different, he is ruthless, and he would loss both legs both eyes and still be out to kill."

Kagome cringed, before meeting his eyes.

"You scared me, I thought I was going to lose you, I couldn't live with myself if I did."

Sighing Ed looked up at the sky letting the rain run down his face.

Leaning down Ed brought her into a passion filled kiss, she felt all his emotion's in this kiss.

At the rain washed away their worries if only for a moment they kiss sharing all their emotions that words can't say, the kiss broke and they stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity.

*click* that's one Passion filled picture.

* * *

><p><strong>Number 3 is washed out and only 47 more to wash away.<strong>

**Next Kagome/Draco**

**Sneak Peek:**

"_Why haven't I seen you before?"_

"_I pride myself in being hidden."_

"_Can I be the one to find you?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>On the wings of my dreams and on to the sky!<strong>_


End file.
